Avatar Korra: Earth, Fire, Air, Water
by AvatarAva
Summary: Avatar Korra is frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years and is awoken by Tarrlok and Noatak. Can Korra save the world?
1. The Girl in the Iceberg

"Come on, girl." Korra whispered to Naga urging her to go faster. She wanted to get as far away as possible from her parents. She knew they meant well. Even though only the three of them knew that she was the Avatar and no one else expected her to go help the Air Nomads, she felt it was her responsibility to go to the aid of the last Air Temple standing. The Eastern, Western, and Southern Air Temples had been eliminated by the Fire Nation simultaneously. The Northern Air Temple was safe for the time being due to a terrible storm that didn't allow the Fire Nation to attack it. However, Korra knew it was only a matter of time and she wanted to be there to aid them in any way she could. It was her duty.

Korra was pulled out of her thoughts when Naga stopped running. They had reached the wall that kept threats out, but everyone else in. In a rash decision, Korra jumped off of Naga pushed her hands down then out towards the ground before the wall. The ice gave way and a tunnel wide enough for Korra and Naga to walk through appeared. Korra didn't look back as she descended into the tunnel with Naga trailing behind her. The wall was thick, and took Korra a minute to walk through the tunnel. When she reached the opening on the other side of the wall, she looked out over the ocean towards the direction of the Northern Air Temple. Her eyes met nothing but blue ocean and sky.

She blinked. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the sky. Ominous clouds covered the sky as far as the eye could see. She hesitated. It would be a difficult journey to the Air Temple with ideal conditions, but with a storm with no end in sight would make traveling nearly impossible. _Impossible. _Korra thought it would be impossible for anyone unwanted to reach an Air Temple. She thought it would be impossible for her to break a rule she herself had promised to keep, to never go to the other side of the wall.

Korra's face turned into a determined mask. Impossible things were happening all around her. She could make an impossible journey. She could save the Northern Air Temple and the remaining monks. She could do the impossible.

Korra got into a waterbending stance and moved gracefully making a large block of ice. She continued her deliberate moves and with a final sweep of her arm, a boat was made large enough to carry Naga and herself without capsizing from their weight and the storm.

Her face turned into a proud and satisfied smirk as she hopped onto her masterpiece and beckoned to Naga to follow her. Korra waterbended the boat only several feet before they were stopped. The water swirled, rocks rolled onto the boat coming out of thin air, the wind whirled, despite the normally frigid the area surround the ice boat began to heat up, and it took all of Korra's concentration to keep the boat frozen.

Korra suddenly saw through a bright blue light. All of the past Avatars stretched out in front of her to the limits of her vision. All but one was aged. The youngest one, not a day older than eight, stood directly in front of Korra clothed in current Air Nomad clothing. Although she had never even heard of him before, she knew that his name was Aang.

"Seventeen years ago," Aang began in a voice that sounded wiser than the elder people of her tribe. "I discovered that the fire nation had planned to wipe out the Air Nomads. I was given a choice. I choose to sacrifice myself to save a select few Air Nomads. No one knew I was the Avatar, myself included. I was meant to sacrifice myself, but you are not. It isn't quite time for you to save the world."

Korra gave Aang a questioning look, before she had the chance to ask him what he meant; all of the past Avatars disappeared. All Korra felt was cold.

* * *

Korra had no way of knowing how time passed, it might have been a few seconds, it could have been years, but when Korra felt as if she was rising and a sudden warmth spread from her head to her toes, she knew her time had come to save the world. With that thought, she forced the ice away from her body and saw two boys. One was her age with a wolf tail and beautiful blue eyes, the other seemed a few years younger. She tried to find a memory of them, some way to identify them, but she came up with nothing. Not one to wait, she stared the older one in the eyes, noticing him staring back. Unfazed she spoke. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Noatak, you know father will be angry if he finds out we were outside of the wall." Tarrlok said to his older brother in a small voice, already speculating a punishment he in no way, shape, or form wished to endure.

"Tarrlok," Noatak said as he turned to his younger brother, and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "I won't let him hurt you. I'm done with his evil ways. I brought you out here for this reason." Noatak sighed as he turned to the ice wall, flicked his wrist revealing two bags, pulling out one of them, and pushing it into Tarrlok's hands. "We can run away together. Maybe even do some good for a change. I know that there are people out there who want to stop the Fire Nation, and with our skills-"

"What? Noatak, the reason we hate father is because he is a crazy bloodbender! Why would you use that horrible ability on anyone, no matter how deserving?" With each word Tarrlok's anger rose. He began making elaborate gestures with his arms, and threw his bag back into the wall. It wasn't until after Noatak backed away and broke eye contact that he realized the damage Tarrlok's anger caused. The ocean was in disarray and as the last words were spoken, a large ball of ice rose out of the water following Tarrlok's arm movement. Noticing Noatak's distracted expression, Tarrlok turned around. As if in a trance, he reached out to touch the sphere and quickly pulled his hand away. "Noatak, it's really warm."

"Is that a girl in there?"

As Tarrlok began to focus on the fuzzy blob, it began to shake and before Tarrlok could even look at Noatak, or Noatak at him, the sphere exploded. Indeed a girl was inside it, with a polar bear dog as well. When she opened her eyes a blue glowing light began to fade, revealing blue eyes the color of the ocean on the prettiest day of the year. Noatak was lost in the depth of her eyes before she snapped him back into reality with a question. "Who are you?"

"I think the real question is who are you?" Noatak said keeping his emotions in check.

The girl's eyes flitted to her polar bear dog on her right and Noatak finally focused on the polar bear dog and went into action. He raised a column of ice, turning it into an ice spear and willed it to travel through the polar bear dog. It didn't even make it halfway before it was melted.

"What do you think you're doing? Naga is my best friend." As if to prove her point, she gave Naga a hug and Naga licked her face.

"Sorry! We didn't realize, my name is Tarrlok and this is my older brother Noatak." Noatak shook his head at his brother and shot him a disapproving look.

"Korra." The girl said putting her hand out and gave Tarrlok's hand a sturdy shake. She held her hand out to Noatak and he shook hers before giving it a thought. She had a strong grip, surprising Noatak. Most girls, especially short girls gave light handshakes.

"Why are you out here in a chunk of ice?" Noatak asked Korra.

"Good question, but I don't have time to humor it. My parents are probably worried, so I'll be on my way." Korra got into a stance and Noatak prepared himself to go on the defensive. When Korra just made a tunnel traveling under the wall headed towards the tribe Noatak reached out to her confused.

"Wait, you live here?"

"Yep, I moved here when I turned six."

"Well I've lived here my whole life and I've never seen you before."  
"My parents and live on the outskirts, we are self-reliant and keep to ourselves so that isn't that surprising." With that said, Korra began going into the tunnel, Naga trailing behind her. Noatak looked at Tarrlok and they both nodded at each other. They followed Korra into the tunnel.

* * *

Korra smiled to herself when the brothers followed her through her tunnel. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like Noatak and Tarrlok were important. When she made it to the other side of the tunnel, her smiled turned into a frown and she stopped dead in her tracks. The tribe wasn't how Korra had left it. Everything was built out of ice and a river ran around all the buildings, boats moving on it. How long was she in that iceberg?

"Korra, can you let us out?" A small voice asked behind her, reminding her she wasn't alone.

"Oh sorry, of course," Korra answered hurriedly as she moved forward then hopped onto Naga's back. "We'll be off."

"Not so fast, Korra," Noatak said stepping in front of Naga, blocking the path. "We are coming with you."

"I don't need an escort. I don't want one either."

"We are just curious about where you live and whether you want us to or not, we are going to follow you.

Korra would have argued, but the state of the Northern Water Tribe put her on edge and she wanted to be comforted by her parents as soon as possible. "Fine," She huffed. "Get on."

Korra laughed at the brother's scared expressions. "Naga won't hurt you unless I tell her too. You have nothing to worry about." Korra thought she heard someone mumble 'that's really reassuring,' but they both got onto Naga's back.

Korra had no idea how to maneuver through the paths and she brought them to a dead end twice. When Korra finally made it through the cluster of homes and shops, she was stopped once again. A cliff, not a wall of ice blocked her path. She jumped off of Naga and examined the cliff side and the ground.

"What are you doing?" Noatak hissed.

Korra's pulse quickened. "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."

She made a tent of ice surround her as she tried to make sense of things. But she couldn't concentrate on anything, but her possible loss. Her parents, Master Pakku, everyone she ever knew, could be dead. She had come back to console her parents, but they could have spent the rest of their lives wondering where she was.

She must have been in her ice tent for a while, or at least Noatak thought so. "Korra, if you don't come out now, I'm going to melt the ice."

"I'd like to see you try." Korra snipped back, but let her tent fall. "Look, this is as far as I'll take you. I'm going on by myself." Before they had a chance to protest, Korra hurried on. "Besides, I've never been to your home, so how can you demand to see mine?"

"That's completely beside the point." Noatak said, patience growing thin.

"Oh yeah? I'll only let you come if I can see your house."

The brother's look, they seemed reluctant to oblige. "Look, Master Yakone-"

"Master Yakone?"

"Yeah, our father."

Korra smiled inwardly. While she had never heard Master Pakku or her parents talk about Master Yakone, that didn't mean they didn't know him. "Do you know anything about Master Pakku or Tonraq or Senna?"

"Well Tonraq and Senna had a child who could waterbend. Master Pakku was the child's master. One day the child disappeared never to be seen again. Tonraq and Senna died one hundred years ago because they were so distraught with their child's disappearance."

Korra collapsed to the ground. No, her parents couldn't be dead. She couldn't have spent one hundred years frozen in ice. Pools of water threatened to escape Korra's eyes and the snow on the ground began to rise.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Tarrlok asked as he approached Korra cautiously and placed a hand carefully on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but it didn't help and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You're their missing child aren't you?"

Korra couldn't look Noatak in the eyes when she shook her head and said, "No."

"You're a really bad liar."

Korra just covered her face with her hands and let sobs break through. She didn't hear Noatak walk towards her and she hadn't realized he was next to her until he scooped her up into his arms and began walking away from the cliff.

"Come on Tarrlok, let's take her home."

_Home_. Korra would never go back there again.


	2. Waterbending Master

Noatak hadn't wanted to take Korra home. He had only ever once taken a friend to his house. His dad had scared them away. Even though Korra had tried to deny that her parents were Tarrlok and Senna, he had felt her pulse quicken and realized she was lying. Noatak would have left her, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. He had tried to bring up her past, but she refused to answer him. Korra might not be ready to admit the truth, but she couldn't lie to him. Nonetheless, Noatak knew he had done the right thing, because where else would she have gone? One hundred years had passed, and so much had happened. Everyone she knew would be dead. She wouldn't know about the genocide of the air nomads, the killing of the Southern Water Tribe waterbenders, and the Fire Nation control over select Earth Kingdom villages. Whether she wanted it or he wanted to give it, she would need his help. Regardless, how would Korra survive with a house full of bloodbenders? Noatak knew first hand that his father had no problem bloodbending with little cause. Noatak only knew Korra for an hour, but it was obvious that she had a strong opinion she wasn't afraid to voice. Noatak could only hope that his mother was home and not his dad. His mom loved to help people in need. She would be thrilled to have a girl come to a house full of men.

When they arrived in front of their home, Korra had completely collected herself and Noatak almost forgot that Korra had been crying. She looked fierce, like a warrior ready for battle. Noatak would have admired Korra for a while longer, but his day dreaming was interrupted.

"Noatak and Tarrlok, where have you been? I almost left home to look for you!" Noatak's mom said glaring each of her sons in the eyes.

"Sorry, mom. It's just that, well, this is Korra and she was lost so Noatak offered her a dinner and a place to stay. I hope that's okay." Noatak rolled his eyes. Tarrlok was a total mommy's boy, and when he talked in that voice their mom would never say no to him.

"Of course she can stay with us. Korra, just call me mom. Are you hungry? I just made lunch."

"I'm starved! Thanks so much! Where should I take Naga?"

"Noatak can take her to the stables."

* * *

"Korra you sure do have and appetite." Korra blushed. She couldn't very well say that living in a chunk of ice without food for a hundred years made her completely famished

"Well this food is amazing! How could I not eat lots of it?"

"So Korra, how did you come to have Naga as a pet? I never would have imagined someone would have a polar bear dog as a pet."

Korra smiled. She loved remembering and telling the story about her and Naga. "Well when I was younger, I lived in the Southern Water Tribe. I was really mad at my parents and ran away. I made it about five miles when I came to a river. I was hungry so I stopped to catch some fish. I waterbent a few fish and then when I was about to cook them, I heard a growl behind me. I wasn't scared though, I was still a little angry with my parents so I just told Naga that I wasn't in the mood and threw her a fish and told her to leave me alone. She hasn't left me alone since, and for that I'm glad."

"That's amazing Korra, but there is one thing I don't understand. I thought there were no more waterbenders in the South Pole."

Korra froze and her heart stopped. How much damage did the Fire Nation cause in her hundred year slumber? "You thought wrong." Korra said unsteadily.

"So do you like healing?" Noatak and Tarrlok's mother asked a confused Korra.

"Well, yeah. I prefer fighting styles of waterbending though."

"But it's forbidden for women to learn waterbending." Tarrlok said surprised.

"What? I've been immersed in bending my entire life. Are you telling me my lifestyle is forbidden?"

"Boys just because it's forbidden in our culture doesn't mean it is in hers." Their mother said in a warning tone.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." Korra said not in the mood for a conversation questioning a woman's abilities. She needed to blow off some steam and the best way to do so was for her to practice bending. Obviously, they wouldn't take her to a place to practice so she would have to find one on her own, preferably in front of a large crowd because the North Pole needed a rude awakening.

She hurried out the door and began walking on the ice path, not worrying about finding her way back. Every person she passed stared at her and Korra smiled at each one of them. When she passed a girl who looked to be about fourteen years old, she stopped to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Korra."

"Kasa."

"Could you possibly show me a place where people practice waterbending?"

"I love watching the boys practicing! Sure, I'll show you."

"Thanks! So are you a waterbender?"

"Sure am, I'm the best healer around. How about you?"

"I'm a waterbender." And an earthbender and a firebender and an airbender Korra added to herself.

"Well this is the place."

"Great! Wish me luck! Not that I'll l need it!"

"Wait! Korra you can't go in there and disrupt their practice!" Kasa said to Korra grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Kasa, I have a strong feeling of loathe towards people who think that girls can't do what boys can. It's my duty to help those who need it, and this isn't right! So if you'll excuse me." Korra said pulling out of Kasa's reach and walked through the icy archway into a large ceiling less room.

All waterbending ceased and all eyes stared at Korra. The eldest man who appeared to be the instructor was the first to speak. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm here to practice waterbending."

"The healing ward is that way." He said pointing back out the way that Korra had come in.

"Actually I'm in the right place." Korra stated and then started to practice her waterbending forms. Just when Korra was starting to feel alive, he stepped in front of her hindering her movements.

"Who do you think you are?" He questioned, Korra clearly trying his patience.

"Why don't you come and find out?" She replied as she cracked her knuckles and gave him a menacing smirk.

The whole class burst out laughing belittling her threat. "I'm not going to fight you, little girl."

"Not man enough to face me?" Korra retorted, fuming.

"I'll give you one more warning. Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong."

Korra smiled. When she had asked Master Pakku to instruct her so many years ago, he had said the same thing. Even though she hadn't beat him the first fight they had that she had started, he couldn't beat her after she was under his instruction for a few years. She could definitely take on this guy. With that confidence, Korra formed a water vortex around her and rose up into the air about twenty feet. Maintaining her height, she water whipped him on the back. "I think someone's afraid they are going to lose." Korra yelled down to him.

He sent ice shards towards Korra's face. She melted them just before they cut her face. She took a deep breath willed herself to spiral down into a water drill. Upon impact, everyone but her opponent fell down. Korra back flipped into a standing position pulling up two ice spears, one for each hand. Before she had the chance to throw them at him, he spoke. "Class, you have a new opponent, do not disappoint me."

Korra laughed. "Too much of a challenge for you, am I? I'm not here to play games, so I'll finish this quickly." Korra took a deep breath, melted the water under the classes' feet, raised it up to chin level and froze it. After a moment of struggle from the class, Korra's concentration keeping them frozen, the man raised his hands. "Enough. Obviously, you have been taught by and became a waterbending master. I have underestimated you."

"I just came to your class because if a girl wants to become a waterbending master, she should be given the chance." Korra informed as she melted the ice.

"Class dismissed. You all have a lot of work to do." He told the class. When they exited the area all disgruntled, he turned to Korra. "What's your name?"

"I'm Korra, and you are?"

"I'm Yakone. I have a special master level class next. I think that you should attend."

Korra considered his proposal while wondering if this Master Yakone was Noatak's and Tarrlok's father. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have places to be and people to see. The next time I'm in the North Pole I'll definitely come."

"That's too bad. My sons Noatak and Tarrlok would have loved to meet another master waterbender with your skill."

Korra's eyes widened. "Wait your Noatak's and Tarrlok's father?"

Before he had the chance to answer, Noatak and Tarrlok came through the archway. "Korra, what are you doing here?"

"She decided to practice waterbending and with a lot of convincing, I've decided that Korra may be correct. I've invited her to partake in this class. Now how do you know each other?" Yakone answered for Korra.

"Well Korra needed a place to spend the night so we offered her a room at our house." Noatak said in a voice that declared that was how it was going to be.

"I'll just be here for the night, and then I'll be leaving." Korra said, making her intentions clear.

"What's the rush?" Yakone asked, getting confused looks from all three teens.

"I'm just traveling." Korra answered vaguely.

"How about you stay for a week to recuperate, and then you can be on your way."

"I'll consider it, but no promises. I have a tight schedule. I'm going to head back if you don't mind." Korra said, slowly walking towards the exit. "See you later!"

When Korra made it outside Kasa was waiting there for her. "Korra you were amazing! You inspired me! I think that since Master Yakone is willing to teach girls now, I'm going to take a class!"

"Kasa that's great! I guarantee that you'll be an amazing waterbender!"

"Thanks, Korra!"

"You're welcome!" Korra paused. "You wouldn't happen to know where the stables are around here, would you."

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Kasa said looping her arm with Korra's. "What's in the stables?"

"My pet polar bear dog Naga."

"You have a pet polar bear dog? I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it! Naga isn't just a pet though, she's my best friend."

Kasa smiled. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."


	3. The Avatar Returns

Kasa had spent about an hour with Korra and Naga before she had to go back to her home for supper. Korra stayed with Naga. Korra wanted to be with Naga to see the first sunset they had seen in a hundred years. She loved to spend time with Naga. Korra was also lost. Korra hated to cry, but she had trouble to hold back the tears. Leaning into Naga, like she always had, she remembered memories. Korra had been so eager to help the air nomads, but she still failed them. However instead of being comforted by her parents as well as Naga, she only had Naga. Eventually, her memories turned into dreams and Korra had fallen asleep.

Korra was jolted awake by an unpleasant waterbender she had recently met. "Korra, wake up. I just finished practice and I come home ready to collapse, but my mom makes me look for you!"

Korra growled at Noatak and turned her face into Naga's fur. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep."

Noatak seethed. "Did you not just hear what I said? I'm ready to crash!"

Noatak reached towards Korra attempting to pull her up, but she batted his arm away forcefully. "Fine, I'll just stay here with you!" Noatak yelled as he collapsed beside Korra and leaned against Naga. Korra was about to argue, but sleep overtook her. Noatak's anger was soothed by the steady rhythm of Korra's breathing and was lulled to sleep.

When Korra awoke, she was surprised to feel another body next to her. Especially since she was leaned against it, her head on the persons shoulder. She lifeted her head and the person stirred. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Noatak staring at her.

Korra yelped and scurried away from him. Noatak only leaned away from her. "I'm- I- ah- well-" Korra rambled, unsure about what to say.

Noatak rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "We need to get back to my house, I'm sure my mom is worried."

Korra nodded. "Alright."

Korra stretched her back, arms, and neck trying to calm her nerves. She would be lying if she said she didn't think Noatak was cute, or that she didn't have a small crush on him. But she didn't have time for a boyfriend. She needed to stay focused. Korra needed to bring balance to the world.

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled out any remains of awkward and opened her eyes. "Let's go."

She followed Noatak out of the stable gesturing to Naga to stay put.

Korra realized the importance of knowing her surroundings. It appeared that the stables were by the wall that they had entered into the Northern Water tribe, and asked Noatak if that were so.

"Yes and my house is three blocks down and one to the left. It's probably better if you ask me or Tarrlok to take you anywhere because I'm not spending another night looking for you." Noatak glared at Korra who matched his expression.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are? Because you are a real pain in the rear." Korra snipped back at him. Before he had the chance to reply, they rounded the corner ending up on the block his house was on and saw Tarrlok running towards them yelling.

"Korra! Noatak!"

"What?" They questioned simultaneously.

Tarrlok stopped in front of them huffing. "Dad needs our help. He wants us to come to the top of the cliff, but he wouldn't say why."

Noatak stiffened, but Korra jumped at the chance to help someone. "Lead the way, Tarrlok." She said sprinting after Tarrlok, Noatak close behind her when he started running towards the cliff.

When they were face to face with the cliff, the three of them bent a chunk of ice up the cliff wall carrying them to the top. A circle of men, Yakone included, were talking loudly and pointing towards the wall. Korra focused on the wall and saw pieces missing from it. It looked like the wall had been hit.

"What happened? What's going on?" Noatak asked taking the words right out of Korra's mouth.

All eyes turned to them settling on Korra. "Who are you? What is a girl doing up here?" One asked Korra.

Korra's eyes set on him face defiant and hands in tight fists, but didn't attack him.

"Korra, Noatak, and Tarrlok thank the spirits you're here." Yakone said looking the man who had questioned Korra in the face. The man gulped and nodded, letting Yakone continue. "A tsunami hit the wall about a half hour ago and I can sense another one approaching. We need to repair the wall and make it higher, this one is going to be larger and more powerful than the one before it. We need to protect the Northern Water Tribe. We need to evacuate the tribe to this spot on the cliff. Korra, Noatak, and Tarrlok that is your job. The rest of us will fix the wall and meet you back here. Move quickly."

Everyone nodded and bent themselves down to the ground. Noatak and Tarrlok told Korra to wait at the base of the cliff to send people to the top of it, and that they would direct the people to her. Korra nodded her head. She would just get lost trying to evacuate everyone. Korra spent thirty minutes shuttling people up before Noatak, Tarrlok, Yakone, and the other men who had helped the wall made it back.

They ascended the cliff and looked out towards the wall than back towards the people of the Northern Water Tribe. Korra saw families comforting each other and gasped then brought her hand to her mouth, whistled, and received a questioning look from Noatak. "Naga is still down there!" She yelled at Noatak while preparing herself to go back for Naga.

Korra stopped herself when Naga came into view and let out a sigh of relief. Korra's relief was short lived because she heard and felt a rumble and looked over the wall. A wave clearly higher than the newly reinforced wall was coming straight at it. Korra froze. Naga was still down there and she wasn't going to make it to the cliff in time.

Korra felt so many emotions surge through her, and before she could process any of them, for the second time in her life, Korra saw through a bright blue light and rose into the air. She forced the tsunami to recede. When the ocean became calm, the light began to fade and Korra passed out.

When Korra awoke, Noatak's face greeted hers and she felt Naga at her side. Korra sat up unsure whether to smile or keep a serious expression.

"So you're the Avatar." He whispered to her.

"Yes I am." Korra said lighting a small flame in her palm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her, a hint of confusion in his voice.

Korra looked around uncomfortably, but eventually sighed and met his gaze. "I was embarrassed. The reason why I was in that iceberg was because I was forced to stop while I was on my way to help the Air Nomads one hundred years ago. I failed them. I failed the world." Korra finished in a small voice.

Noatak sat on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't fail me or the Northern Water Tribe today. You stopped that tsunami from destroying the entire tribe! That doesn't make you a failure."

Before she had the chance to answer, commotion was heard outside. Korra and Noatok stood up and exited the house. An unhappy site greeted them. Black flurries fell from the sky landing on everything and everyone. Korra held her hand out letting the substance fall into her palm. She brought it towards her face, examining it, smelling it. She jerked her hand away from her face, looking at Noatak with wide eyes. "It's ash."

* * *

Iroh leaned over peering at the wall at the Northern Airtemple, glancing at the interecate designs that had been carved centuries ago. "Grandfather, how could there be any airbenders left? They were wiped out one hundred years ago by your father. How could my mother give me this challenge to bring an airbender home in order for me to claim my throne? Why not give me the challenge to take out the Northern Water Tribe?"

"What? You can't handle the challenge?" Mako, Iroh's closest friend asked him, with a small grin on his face. Steam came out of Iroh's ears. Mako knew that this was a horrible challenge, but this was the easiest way to keep Iroh motivated, issuing him a challenge.

"You were named after my dear Uncle Iroh. He was a wise man, who loved his tea. He never would have given up, just because he thought something was difficult, neither would I." Grandfather Zuko spoke in a calm voice, asking him an unanswered question. Would Iroh give up?

"I'm not giving up Grandfather. I'm just saying that with the planned capture of the Water Tribe in two days, I would have been a valuable asset to the success of the seige."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Iroh walked over the the large window, looking out toward the Water Tribe. Mako and then Zuko followed after him, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, a great blue light appeared into the sky. Iroh gasped, Mako leaned first away and then towards the window, Zuko showed no emotion, save for the slight dilation of his pupils.

Iroh had heard stories about the Avatar and their famous blue light. He smiled as the light began to fade. "Grandfather, you would consider the Avatar as an Airbender, wouldn't you?"

Zuko gave Iroh a slow nod.

"Then we better getting moving to the tribe, wouldn't want Zhao capturing my claim to the throne."


	4. The Siege of the North

The whole of the Northern Water Tribe was gathered in a large room. Despite the large crowd, the Northern Water Tribe had never been colder. The ash flurries had finally disappeared, but their effect was ever present. Tarrlok and Noatak's father stood at the front of the room. While he wasn't the chief, his opinion was highly regarded here. The hushed whispers disappeared the moment he opened his mouth. "It appears that the Fire Nation is planning an attack on the tribe. We have nothing to fear. All women and children will head to the heart of our tribe while all men of fighting age will be ready to defend our home."

Yakone paused letting his words settle through the crowd. Korra was slightly ticked that he had said all women wouldn't be fighting. Had he forgotten about her, the Avatar? It was obvious that the women here hadn't been taught to defend themselves, something that Korra felt needed to be changed.

Korra silently observed the crowd. Traces of fear were present on nearly everyone's faces, save Noatak, Tarrlok, Yakone, and herself, had she been looking into a mirror and had been able to see her reflection. While Korra had planned to leave the tribe, she would have to wait until the Fire Nation Attack was under control. She was prepared to defend this tribe, with everything that she had.

"I'm going to ask volunteers who plan on being on the front line to step forward now to get my mark."

Korra got to her feet immediately along with Noatak, Tarrlok, and other nameless faced boys and men. They all made their way to Yakone, falling into a line, Korra at the very end. Everyone received three red vertical lines on their foreheads without any problems. When it was Korra's turn, someone in the audience cleared there throat, getting everyone's attention. "We can't let _her_ defend our tribe. This is strictly a man's job."

Korra's eyes set on him irate. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before speaking, attempting to control her anger. "I wasn't there when the fire nation attacked my people or the Air Nomads. I'm going to make a difference this time."

Korra turned back to Yakone. Ignoring the man's protests, Yakone marked Korra's forehead.

* * *

Noatak let out a frustrated sigh. After the meeting with the tribe, Yakone had pulled Noatak off to the side, and waited for the whole room to clear out before he spoke to him. "Noatak, I let Korra be part of our group, but I'm giving you the job of watching her and making sure nothing happens to her."

Noatak looked at his father, unsure why he appeared so worried about the Avatar. It was clear that she could defend herself. So he must have an ulterior motive as to why he would want the Avatar kept safe. Regardless, Noatak wasn't a babysitter. He didn't want to have to watch her back, getting a fire dagger imbedded in his back in the process. Instead of voicing his opinions, Noatak only nodded to his father, and made a silent exit, leaving his father alone.

Korra looked out over the wall, eyes squinting. A scout had come back this morning, informing the tribe that the Fire Nation fleet was only a few hours away from the tribe. Korra was itching for the battle. She had spent the past few days training with the other men who were in the front lines with her. She was slightly annoyed with Noatak; he was constantly by her side, breathing down her neck, pointing out the slightest error or hesitation, in her strikes. Korra had finally had enough of it and had confronted him about it. All that got her was a water whip to the face and a furious slam of a door.

Korra was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, it was Tarrlok. "The ships are just coming into view. It's going to be a long battle."

Korra glanced up into the sky. An orange color of sunset greeted her. She smiled. "Not that long, we get our powers from the moon, and it's nearly full tonight."

Tarrlok smiled back at her. Before he had the chance to answer, Korra glanced away from him out towards the water. Her eyes widened, and her eyes brows rose. She shifted into a bending stance, bending the ocean water to her will. She slowed a fire canon to a stop before it had the chance to hit the wall. Korra whirled faster as more and more fire canons approached. The males on the wall began to join her. During a small respite as the canons were being reloaded, Korra turned to Tarrlok. "I'm going to take some of those catapults out."

Tarrlok grabbed her arm, remembering what Noatak had told him. _Don't let her out of your site_. "You mean we are going to take some of those catapults out."

Korra nodded at him and jumped over the side of the wall, Tarrlok following after him. Korra and Tarrlok willed the water to push them towards the nearest ship. They gave themselves a boost, and landed on the deck. "You take out the catapult; I'll take care of these guys."

Korra pulled water up onto the deck, turning to the eight crew men on the deck. They weren't looking at Korra, rather they made their way towards Tarrlok. "Hey, Chumps! Over here!" Korra yelled as she blasted water into each of their faces, forcing them over the side of the ship. Korra, using the ocean water, began to steer the ship to the nearest boat, forming large water hands that grabbed and crushed the catapults. She and Tarrlok continued this, taking out nearly forty catapults before Noatak and another man joined them. They continued taking out catapult after catapult, but it still wasn't enough, some ships got through, and began to attack the wall. "We need to start taking down the ships from the behind as everyone else attacks them from the front."

Korra nodded at Noatak's logic. She looked at a ship that was passing, only a short jump away. She made her move. Noatak shook his head, following after her. They called water to them, forcing the ship's crew and warriors off the side. With the enemy off the ship, they could concentrate on the ships around them, they began to sink the ones closest to them, forcing them to take on more water than they could handle. Everything was working fine until they heard a scream come from Tarrlok and the other man's direction. Korra and Noatak shared a glance. "Go to your brother Noatak."

Noatak looked at her, with a moment of hesitation before he resolved to go to his brother.

Noatak was gone for a few minutes before Korra felt the presence of someone else on the ship. She took down another ship, and then spared a glance over her shoulder. The man that was on the deck was not Noatak.

* * *

Iroh had his crew working overtime. He wanted to get to the Northern Water Tribe as fast as possible. He was in a less forgiving mode, causing him to be left alone in his room for most of the trip. Only Mako and his grandfather Zuko were willing to put up with his bad mood.

Zuko made it a habit to give Iroh and Mako, mainly Iroh, a cup of calming Jasmine tea every hour. Zuko made his way to Iroh's meditation room, carrying a tray of the tea for his grandson and his grandson's friend. As he was shifting the tray from both hands to his left in order to open the door, the door burst open.

"Grandfather! Where is Mako?"

"I'm here. And yes, we have finally arrived."

"Excellent, let's go get a view of the battle. And no, Grandfather, there is no time for tea."

Zuko's upset expression was missed as Iroh and Mako made their way up the to the deck. Iroh's expression turned gleeful at the sight that was before him. "They've barely managed to make a small dent into the wall. They defiantly need our help."

Mako silently looked over the battle field, eyes stopping on a pair of people forcing ship after ship to sink below the surface. "We need to get to those people." Mako glanced farther to the pairs left. Two others were taking down ships at a much slower rate. "Zuko go distract those two while Iroh and I take on those two."

They nodded. "I'll go first." Zuko said who, agile for his age, began jumping several ships to get to the duo Mako had pointed out.

Mako and Iroh's attention was brought back to the more efficient pair, who was no split up as the larger one went to the aid of the ones Zuko had distracted. "I'll go attack him. Then you'll sneak up on him and restrain him. We'll force him to take us to the Avatar." Iroh told Mako who nodded at him, gesturing for him to have at it.

Iroh silently made his way to the person. Closer up, he realized that this he was a she. Once he was on the deck that she was on, she seemed to notice his presence. She turned towards him. First surprise registered on her face, then a calmness spread over her features. Iroh only just blocked her first attack. He was distracted by her exotic beauty; tanned skin, blue eyes, short yet curvy body, completely opposite of his own.

She continued to shower him with cold, sometimes icy attacks that he dodged. She seemed to get angrier with each attack that missed its mark. He smirked at her. This only aggravated her farther. She charged him. Underestimating her power, she knocked him over, landing on top of his chest, pinning his arms and legs down.

They stared into each other's eyes until Mako's deep laugh disrupted their moment. Iroh flipped her over motioning for Mako with his head. Her earlier fight seemed to have left her as they tied her hands together.

She looked into each of their eyes, distracting them. Finally Iroh cleared his throat, as she was looking deep into Mako's eyes. "Take us to the Avatar, and we won't hurt you."

She looked slightly taken aback, surprise creeping onto her expression. "Why do you want to see the Avatar?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, issuing a challenge. Iroh only stared at her, eyes wide as fire burned away the rope the restrained her arms and legs. With her body finally free, she got into a bending stance, a waterbending stance, Mako noticed.

She began fighting both men, only using water. _Does she only know waterbending?_ Mako asked himself. Making a big gamble he held up both hands. "We have a proposition for you, Avatar. I have a brother who is a master earthbender, and the two of us are firebenders. We are willing to help you learn these elements, and attempt to help you with airbending." Mako paused, pleased to see his assumption was true, judging by the girls facial expression. "You do need to learn the other elements, right?" Mako slightly taunted.

She didn't seem to catch his teasing, as she was deep in thought. "Would you really help me learn firebending? Would your brother really help me learn earthbending?"

She took a step closer to Mako, completely trusting him. Before he had the chance to answer, Zuko appeared walking obediently surrounded by three young men.

"Noatak, Tarrlok, this is just a misunderstanding, these people are going to help me learn earthbending and firebending."

The eldest one seemed only interest enough to humor her. "Earthbending? They are firebenders, Korra."

"My brother is an earthbender, his name is Bolin." Mako quickly said, answering the asked question.

The Avatar, Korra, looked into the eldest boys eyes, pleadingly. Both Mako and Iroh secretly admitted to themselves that her pout was adorable.

"This is ridiculous, Korra, we don't even know who these people are, you are way too trusting."

Korra looked into his eyes, defiant and determined. "I don't need your permission nor your company if I chose to go with them."

The teen sighed, clearly Korra had an effect on him, and he was going to cave.

"Korra, I don't like this, but if you are determined to go, Tarrlok and I will go with you." Then he glanced at Iroh and Mako menacingly. "But mark my word, I won't hesitate to kill these people if I see them as threat."

Neither Mako nor Iroh let out a sigh after the Avatar and her two friends got aboard Iroh's ship. Leaving their friend to inform their tribe where they were going.


End file.
